We Should Get to Know Eachother Haruhi
by JadeofFire
Summary: Kyoya invites Haruhi to go out on his yacht together with him for a few days...but being alone, they may learn more about each other than they thought they would.
1. Chapter 1

Sweating from the heat of late spring, Kyoya pushed up his glasses. He scanned his date book, checking off appointments, circling days and scribbling different amounts of money down on the lined paper. He dropped his pen down on Friday, writing in a small note to himself about the new china set that was to be delivered to the Host club. After checking it over a few more times, he nodded and flipped it closed. Tucking his hand into his pocket, Kyoya approached the couch in the right of the room. He set down the notebook onto his lap and his head swung down.

"Is Kyoya sleeping?" asked Haruhi, who sat at a table drinking instant coffee with the others. She took a sip out of her cup.

"He had a long night," said Kaoru, who stared in the snoring young-man's direction.

"Yes, it's the end of the month again, so he usually stays up pretty late to get the orders restocked for the club," Hikaru said soon after his brother has finished his sentence.

"Should we wake him up? He surely wouldn't want to fall behind on his schedule," calmly said Haruhi finishing her morning coffee. She set her cup down onto the table and it made a clanking sound. No one, of course, wanted to wake Kyoya from his sleep, but the club would officially start in another five minutes. No one wanted to look bad in front of their guests. Haruhi stood and pushed in her chair before staring towards him. The other boys' eyes followed slowly as she moved across the room.

"Kyoya, the club will be opening in a few minutes," she said in a flat tone. Half expecting him to jump on her for waking him, Kyoya opened one eye.

"Oh, thank you for telling me Haruhi. What would people have thought if the first thing they saw entering the music room was a tousled and tired Kyoya," he joked. Kyoya stood, brushing some lint off of his ironed shirt. Haruhi was surprised that he was in such a good mood after waking. Usually he would have given her the glare, and then rolled back over. Kyoya brought his schedule up to his side and opened it sharply.

"Actually, I was hoping to get to talk to you Haruhi," he said bringing out his pen. He clicked the top of it and the ink filled bottom popped out. He scanned across the boxes and circled another date.

"I'm going on a little outing on Saturday, and I'd like you to join me. I'm taking my family's yacht to an island just north of here to pick up some things from my vacation home."

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do. But, why didn't you ask one of the other boys first? Tamaki is getting stir crazy," she said, actually quite excited about going on a yacht.

"They've all spent a lot of time with me already. You, however, haven't. You're missing out Haruhi." Haruhi's veins showed in on her forehead. Even when he tried to be kind he was an ass. He chuckled and drew something on the paper, then set it down on the sofa.

"So, it's date?" she asked. Before Kyoya could answer, the guests came crashing through the doors of the music room, leaving all of the boys busy for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi walked along the shoreline. Her sandals were filling his sand making her toes itch uncontrollably. She felt uncomfortable in a striped sailor dress that her father had gotten for her. She would of much rather worn an over-sized jacket and baggy pair of pants, but it was much to hot outdoors for that. Her bag was on her right shoulder, filled with a few clothing items, sunscreen and her showering supplies. Haruhi approached the docks at the end of the long walk, and stared into the sea of large, expensive boats.

Kyoya stood on the dock of his yacht, shirtless, drinking a fruit smoothie looking beverage. Haruhi waved from a few hundred feet away, and Kyoya replied with a hand gesture telling her to hurry. The yacht's horn bellowed, telling Haruhi that they would soon be off. She took on her sandals and ran towards the dock where it was anchored. Kyoya remained calm, and lay down on a reclining outdoor chair.

"Hello sen-pai," said Haruhi as she crossed the board to the boat. She set her bag down to the deck and started toward Kyoya.

Taking another sip of his drink he said," it's a fine day today. I see you finally have decided to dress for the weather. You look nice Haruhi," he said eyeing her out of the corner of his glasses. Haruhi grabbed the side of her dress and stared downwards, embarresed.

"Oh this? It's just something my dad picked up for me a few years ago." Kyoya smiled and set down his drink. He stood, flipped his black hair to the right and gave a signal to the captain.

"We had better get going, the trip will take a little more than a day. We have plenty of things to do here though. There's a putting green off the back dock, and a full sized pool to the right." Haruhi looked around the ship, and saw how grand it was. It was almost like being invited on a cruise liner.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit, I'll pass on the swimming." She wasn't a fan of showing her body in public.

"In the grand closet I'm sure you could find something. Don't be embarrassed, It's not like I don't think of you as one of the boys anyway," said Kyoya flatly. It hurt Haruhi a little. Though she didn't care what the boys thought of her, Kyoya was someone whom she tried to impress. He always seemed to be put together and calm, even in the most stressful situations. It amazed her.

The boat started to move out of the harbor and Kyoya walked towards the pool. Haruhi's eyes followed him as he stood on the diving board and perfectly flipped and twisted into the water below. When he popped up from it, he glistened and his wet locks stuck to his forehead. Haruhi continued observeing him. Kyoya pushed his hair back and turned to her.

"The water is wonderful," he said smiling. Haruhi knew what he wanted now. She turned and ran to the grand closet to grab a suit, while Kyoya dipped seductively under the water once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi opened the double doors to a master closet, filled with hundreds of clothing items. Some still had price tags, others looking almost antique. Ballgowns and tuxedos hung in the front, while folded trousers and skirts were stacked on neat shelves. The closet was far larger than Haruhi's entire bedroom. It reached down so far that she couldn't see where it ended.

Stepping into the closet, Haruhi glanced at the letters engraved in the mahogany walls. The alphabet went down the hall, organizing the clothes from Ascots to Zip neck ties. She traced her fingers across the clothes, looking for a bathing suit. Before getting to the ball gowns, she stopped at a row of women's suits. They were organized by color, shape, and size. Damn rich people.

For one, each of the bathing suits were two pieces, and none of them would cover anything up. She took a suit from the hanger and stared at the thong bottems for a moment, puzzled. The top was padded like a bra, with sequins and ruffles to mimic the look of large breasts. Haruhi stared down at her washboard chest, and decided to give it a try.

She pulled the shirt up over her head, and threw it to the floor. Next, she unhooked her bra and let it slide down the side of her body. The pastel yellow colored bikini top was next to be tied around her bust. She reached to tie the back, and was having trouble tieing it. Getting frusterated, she let go of the string.

"Are you having trouble Haruhi?" said Kyoya from the open door behind her. Haruhi had forgotten to lock it when she had found the swim suit. He naked back was turned towards Kyoya thankfully, and she quickly grabbed the top to hide her chest.

"Does anyone ever knock?" she angrily replied while turning around towards him. He stood in the light, dripping with chlorinated water, wrapped in a towel. He had another drink in his hand that was about a quarter empty.

"I apoligize for intruding, maybe next time you'll remember to close the door," he said with that Kyoya grin on his devilish face," please, let me help you so you don't continue to make a fool out of yourself." He paced over to Haruhi and grabbed the strings of the bikini. He tied them gently into a bow and stared at the bottems that lay on the floor.

"Hmm, I didn't expect you to chose anything along the lines of those."

"I was going to put a pair of shorts on top of them, this was the only one they had in my size," quickly said Haruhi before she could see what Kyoya was truly thinking.

"Well, I'll be off to the sauna. I'm a little chilled after being in the water that long," he stated while turning towards the door, " have a good time in the water."

"Wait," said Haruhi grabbing his arm. She quickly let go and blushed," you said that we should spend some more time together, I'll come with you." Kyoya looked pleased with himself. He nodded and walked out the door while Haruhi quickly grabbed her bottems and slid them on…


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi turned to the body-length mirror, staring at her bare bum. The swim suit bottoms rode up and were stupidly uncomfortable. She couldn't imagine why anyone would have bought these, or even designed them for that matter. They were tight and itched in odd places, and it looked almost as if she was half-nude from the bottom down.

"I feel…naked," she said glumly to herself as she grabbed a towel to wrap around her body. She pulled it up as high as possible, trying to cover up as much skin as she could. Haruhi couldn't help but wonder how long Kyoya had stood in the doorway before he had said something. Could he have seen her getting undressed? Her body was supposed to be hers, and she had always thought Kyoya didn't have time to focus on the opposite sex. He was interested in numbers and planning and money, not whether or not her bum looked good in a string bikini that dug deeper into her as she stood.

Haruhi sighed, shook her head, and closed the closet door behind her. The corridors of the yacht seemed endless. There was another grand door every few steps. She didn't possibly know why they would need so many rooms on a ship, unless it was a cruise liner that housed a few hundred for weeks at a time. The hallways twisted and turned. The only thing causing Haruhi not to become lost in the labyrinth was a sign every few yards that was labeled "Spa".

She had only ever been on a boat once, and it was scum compared to this. Still, she had fun on that day. Her father had rented a cheap boat for a few hours to fish off of. Their sauna was the pounding heat of the sun, and the sunburns that covered their skin from head to toe. Haruhi approached the last sign.

"Spa" it stated, with an arrow that pointed to around thte corner. She followed it, and came to another door, except this one was different. The door was made of glass, transparent and slightly steamy due to the hot rocks inside. Haruhi scanned the wooden room looking for Kyoya. He didn't seem to be in there.

"Maybe I came to the wrong one," she said to herself, seeming stupid. Just then, Kyoya came into view from inside the sauna. He stood, sweaty and…naked. He stood tall, with a cup of water in his hand. Sweat rolled down his body, his glasses were gone, and his eyes pierced the world around him. Haruhi gasped and quickly turned away from the glass. Had she saw when she thought she had just seen? Only for a moment, he eyes glanced baclk through the glass. Yes, Kyoya stood in the middle of the room. He was oblivious to Haruhi who breathed heavily right outside the door.

She thought quickly how stupid she had been. What was she to do now? Haruhi grasped her towel and began to turn herself back around the corner, ready to sprint down the hall and back to the dock.

"Ah, you showed," stated Kyoya as he opened the door from the sauna. Steam followed him like clouds. He acted so cool compared to the temerature of his body at the moment. He now had a towel wrapped around his, covering the parts of which Haruhi had just seen for the first time. Haruhi's face flushed, her legs buckled, and her head started to ache.

" You look like your going to faint, come inside, it's good for the nerves," he said grabbing her towel and sliding it slowly off. Haruhi's eyes widened, a little surprised by his move, yet, she was somehow expecting it.

"Just wrap this around you," he said holding the towel up, while following the line of Haruhi's body with his bare eyes. Haruhi stood still, feeling so miniscule compared to his manliness. His towel scooped low around his thin waist, and his skin was red and steaming. She reached for the towel and tied it at her side.

Kyoya walked slowly back into the sauna, leaving Haruhi out in the hall by herself once again. She sighed a long, deep sigh, untied the back of her top, and let it fall to the floor…before opening the door to the sauna…


End file.
